Blau
by Luciel-San
Summary: De alguna manera, Lisanna siempre terminaba viéndolos partir. Y cada dia que pasaba, se sentia un granito más ignorada. Fue entonces cuando Mira llegó como ángel caído del cielo./-Lo se... ¿Y para cuando es la boda? [StingLi]


**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia fue escrita por: **Sly Jeagerjaques y Luciel-San**_

 **Este fanfic participa en el "Reto en Pareja: Triangulo Amoroso" del Forum Grandes Juegos Magicos"**

 **N/A:** Fue un honor trabajr con Sly. Este fanfic es [Romance/Humor/Drama/Hurt/Comfort] ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

 _ **Blau**_

Sting frunció el ceño frente a Natsu, quien tenía cuernos en su cabeza, y una expresión de maldad pura. Lo vio alzar una ceja, y sonreír con superioridad. Entonces, Sting olvidó por completo que alguna vez, Natsu había sido Natsu-san, y su ídolo.

—¡Ríndete!— exclamó el de cuernos al tiempo que reía.

Sting arrugó la nariz.

—¡Nunca, maldito demonio!— replicó con una expresión de fastidio total.

Natsu borró por completo su sonrisa, y frunció ligeramente el ceño, y los labios.

—Si eso es lo que quieres...— murmuró, estirando un brazo.

Fue entonces que la expresión del rubio pasó a sorpresa total. Entre su brazo, el de Natsu, estaba aquella adorable chica, simpática y tan amable con todos. Entre sus garras, estaba la pequeña Wendy.

—¿Todavía no quieres rendirte?— sonrió.

—¡N-Natsu-san!— gritó la chica asustada.

—¡No, él ya no es Natsu-san!— exclamó con desprecio.

—P-pero, S-Sting-san...

—¡No lo es!— gritó al tiempo que apretaba sus manos, poniéndolas en puño.

Se escuchó la risa aterradora de Natsu, quien se había convertido en el mal mismo.

—Que hermoso momento, pero lamento interrumpirles, ¿ya te rindes, Sting-san?— se burló.

—Ya sabes mi respuesta, por supuesto que no haría lo que un— fue interrumpido.

De imprevisto, apareció Cana entre el espacio de ellos dos, hablándole a su barril. Ésta lo inclinó, como lo haría alguien entre medio de un baile, para besar a la bella señorita, y así lo hizo. Besó la madera tan suave y áspera a la vez del barril, y habló.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, tu néctar me llena de júbilo cada vez que quedas sumiso ante mi— Cana miró su barril y el la miró a ella. Era como si la madera misma hablara y le transmitiera todos sus sentimientos mediante el tacto. Incluso se podía sentir como murmuraba contra sus manos... —. Lo sé, B, eres sólo mío.

—¡Cana Albarona!— exclamó Natsu con cuernos, con los ojos abiertos como platos, llenos de sorpresa y furia por su entrometimiento.

Aún siguiendo su papel, por supuesto.

—C-Cana-san— soltó Wendy temerosa.

—¡No me interrumpáis, es mi momento con B!— exclamó mirando con furia a Natsu.

Éste frunció el ceño ante tal falta de respeto, y mantuvo su mirada fija en la castaña que solo quería su momento con B. Pero de pronto, sintió un movimiento entre sus brazos, y vio algo que no le agradó nada.

—¿Happy?— musitó extrañado.

—Aye, sir— contestó el pequeño gato azul con lágrimas en los ojos.

Natsu lo soltó y se giró hacia todos lados, buscando a Wendy. Y al final, encontrándola sobre el hombro de un sonriente Sting, completamente sonrojada.

—¡Dame esos cinco, Wendy!— exclamó el Eucliffe sonriente, poniéndole una mano frente a su rostro.

—S-si— titubeó.

Chocó su mano con la de él, y luego miró sorprendida al feliz chico.

—¡Eh, abejita!— gritó Natsu —¡Eso no vale, Cana me desconcentró!

—¡Si cuenta!— Sting le sacó la lengua, burlón.

Entonces el rubio bajó a Wendy, dejándola entre medio de los dos.

—¡Es tu turno, B!— se escuchó un grito, y entonces los dos chicos se giraron a ver, uno más rápido que el otro.

Sting miró sorprendido a Cana, quien le guiñó un ojo furtivamente. Entonces de alguna manera -en realidad fue porque Cana estaba en posición de lanzar-, Sting logró reaccionar y cogió a Wendy precipitadamente, para echarla hacia atrás con él.

Por su parte, Natsu cuernudo tuvo menos suerte, pues tan enojado estaba mirando a Sting, que tardó un poco en reaccionar para girar la cabeza. Al final se encontró con Cana a punto de lanzarle el jodido barril.

Alcanzó a articular una especie de circunferencia con la boca, pero luego se vio con el barril ya encima de él, mientras que la castaña sonreía.

—Perfecto— apareció Mirajane desde un lado, con una sonrisa.

—¿Quién es el ganador?— preguntó Sting con cierta ansiedad.

—Bueno, creo que eso está claro— sonrió.

Al tiempo, ignorando por completo a un Natsu desmayado, sin un cuerno y tirado en el suelo, gracias al famoso "B".

—Dilo por favor, así será más emocionante— pidió Sting con los ojos brillantes.

Tenía todo eso ya ganado desde que habían comenzado.

—Por supuesto— asintió la albina.

Sting la miró, esperando. Pero la chica se giró hacia Cana, lo cual le quitó un poco la sonrisa a Sting.

—Cana, felicidades, eres la ganadora— sonrió dulcemente.

De pronto un tic atacó el ojo del chico. Y al instante estaba al lado de Mirajane.

—¡P-pero Mira!— exclamó —¡Cana no ha participado nada, prácticamente!

Mirajane lo vio sonriendo, como siempre.

—Que le vamos a hacer, ella terminó con el malvado ND— se encogió ligeramente de hombros, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Cana siendo felicitada.

Sting quedó de piedra. Luego para qué participaba si le hacían eso...

Cayó de rodillas, derrotado.

—Pero es que, yo no acostumbro a hacer estas cosas, y justo cuando acepto, ¡zaz! Roban lo que es mío.

—Tranquilo Sting, de todos modos no les iban a dar nada— ladeó al cabeza.

—No lo entiendes Lisanna, mi orgullo está herido por culpa de esto.

Sting mantuvo su cabeza entre sus manos.

—Ya, ya... tranquilo— sonrió.

Le comenzó a dar leves golpecitos en la espalda.

—Deja el drama— le dijo Rogue a su lado.

—Rogue tiene razón, solo es una pequeña pelea por ver quién es el mejor actor. Pueden intentarlo de nuevo.

Le dijo Mirajane, quien había llegado ahí para seguir atendiendo a los que querían algo de beber. Se dirigió hacia el otro chico de Saber, quien le había pedido algo de beber.

Tomó el vaso con cerveza y se lo dejó, dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Gracias— murmuró Orga un poco incómodo.

—Además, consuélate con que Natsu tampoco ganó— rió.

—Mira-nee tiene razón, vamos— sonrió —. Si quieres mañana te puedo llevar a conocer Magnolia.

Al instante, Sting levantó el rostro, aunque no tan rápido como lo haría en otra ocasión.

—¿En serio?— preguntó.

—Claro— Lisanna sonrió.

—Siempre he querido conocer todo Magnolia...— murmuró con una sonrisa.

De un momento a otro, Lisanna le preguntó si le gustaba el helado.

—¡Por supuesto!— exclamó, mucho más animado que antes.

Al día siguiente, Lisanna llegó al gremio, encontrándose con algunos de sus compañeros, y los chicos de Saber que habían llegado de intercambio. Si lo pensaba bien era algo extraño... Pero bueno...

—¡Lisanna!— escuchó que la llamaban desde una mesa.

Al instante, supo que quien la llamaba era Sting.

Se giró hacia allá, y vio a Rogue, Orga y Sting.

—Hola chicos— exclamó dirigiéndose a donde estaban ellos, con una sonrisa —¿Qué tal vuestro segundo día en el gremio?— preguntó curiosa, apoyándose en la mesa.

Sting sonrió.

—¡Genial, vuestro gremio me encanta!— dijo —Aunque no le gana a Saber, claro...

Lisanna le devolvió la sonrisa y negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Se giró hacia los otros dos chicos.

—¿Qué tal ustedes?— preguntó.

Orga asintió suavemente, indicándole que estaba... bien.

—Perfectamente, gracias— le respondió Rogue.

La chica asintió y se volvió, de nuevo, a ver a Sting.

—¿Vamos hoy?— quiso saber.

—Uh... sobre eso— se rascó un poco la cabeza —, Lisanna, creo que no podrá ser hoy.

Ella parpadeó un poco, procesando todo, y luego negó con la cabeza.

—No, no te preocupes, no hay problema. Puedes decirme que vayamos cuando quieras— sonrió.

Sting asintió, parecía algo más aliviado.

—Gracias.

—Ya lo dije, no hay problema— rectificó —. Nos vemos.

* * *

Ya habían pasado horas, estaban en plena tarde, y Lisanna sentía ganas de salir del gremio. A tomar aire, dar un paseo...

—Mira-nee— la llamó.

Su hermana mayor se acercó, preguntándose, con una leve sonrisa, qué sucedía.

—Dime, Lisanna.

—Iré a dar una vuelta, regreso luego, ¿si?— dijo.

Mirajane con una sonrisa asintió, y Lisanna se fue del gremio, en busca de nuevo ambiente.

El sol calentaba su cuerpo, aunque pronto comenzaría a helar medianamente. Se preguntó, por un momento, qué estaría haciendo Sting. Pero al instante negó con la cabeza, intentando despejar su mente.

Eso era algo que a ella no le incumbía en lo absoluto.

Comenzó a caminar cerca del parque, cuando escuchó unas risas y dos voces que conocía. Ladeó un poco el rostro, para encontrarse con Sting y Wendy.

Wendy... ¿qué hacía con Wendy?

No quiso acercarse a ellos, pero inevitablemente, Sting la notó.

—Eh, Lisanna— le sonrió.

—Hola, Sting— lo saludó —. ¿Qué hacen aquí?— preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

El rubio borró un poco su sonrisa, y la miró con algo de nervios.

—Ah... Lo siento por lo de la mañana, en ese momento había olvidado que antes ya le había prometido a Wendy que la invitaría a un helado...

Lisanna en ese momento soltó una especie de risita. Aunque no podía negar que se sentía algo corrida por eso.

—Ya te lo dije, ¿no? No hay problema. Puedo enseñarte la ciudad cuando tengas tiempo.

Él volvió a sonreír, le agradaba mucho Lisanna.

—¡Gracia—Eh...— el chico se cortó.

La albina notó con algo de sorpresa cómo Wendy se lanzaba a abrazar a Sting. Alzó levemente una ceja... ¿desde cuándo Wendy se lanzaba a abrazar de esa manera a alguien, siendo un chico? Ni siquiera a Natsu abrazaba de esa manera.

Y esta vez, notó algo aún más raro.

Wendy comenzó a medio ignorarla.

—Sting-san, ¿vamos a ir al zoo?— sonrió la pequeña peliazul.

—C-claro...— murmuró. Luego levantó su mirada hasta que dio con Lisanna —¿Te importa si...?

—¡Oh no, claro que no!— la chica negó con la cabeza, entendiendo lo que él quería decir —Vayan y diviértanse.

Sintió la mirada de Wendy por unos segundos, pero no se dio la oportunidad de mirarla porque Sting le habló.

—Bien, nosotros nos vamos. Nos vemos luego— le dijo.

Y entonces, Lisanna los vio partir, con algo parecido a una desagradable sensación en a boca.

Pero a los días siguientes, la cosa no fue mejor.

Fue en peor, de hecho.

—Oye Sting, ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta?— le sonrió la albina mientras estaban cerca de la puerta.

Él la miró con algo que ella identificó como nerviosismo.

—¿Pasa algo?— preguntó.

—Bueno... Lisanna...

—¡Sting-san!— de improvisto, llegó Wendy a su lado —Ya estoy lista, ahora si podemos ir.

De alguna manera, Lisanna en esa oportunidad se sintió, otra vez, algo ignorada. Al final Sting le dijo que iban a ir a una heladería que acababa de abrir, y Lisanna otra vez se quedó mirándolos desde ahí.

Preguntándose, qué era lo que sucedía, y por qué no podía siquiera ya mantener una conversación con él.

Después, la cosa sólo siguió igual. Pero ahora lo que empeoraba, era lo que sentía Lisanna. Cada vez más, y luego un poco más ignorada.

—Eh, Sting, ¿vienes un rato?— le dijo una vez que lo vio de pie apoyado en una pared.

Él la miró, y de nuevo, esa mirada nerviosa. Ahora, sin embargo, Lisanna ya sabía lo que pasaba.

—¡Sting-san!

Se sintió algo molesta, y se dio la vuelta, no fijándose si quiera en el además que hizo Sting de ir con ella.

Y ahora ahí estaba. En el mismo taburete de esa última vez, mirando la misma pared, en la que estaba Sting la última vez. Dejó salir un suspiro mientras miraba hacia allá, de verdad que no iba a tener oportunidad.

—¿Estas bien?—preguntó una suave voz detrás de ella, haciéndola gritar.

—¡Mira-nee!—Lisanna se volteó para encontrarse con nadie mas ni nadie menos que su hermana mayor—¡Me asustaste!

Mirajane rió ante la reacción de su hermana.

—Are are ¿Que estabas haciendo?—le preguntó en un tono malicioso, una enorme sonrisa presente en su rostro.

—N-Nada—le respondió intentando mirar hacia otro lugar—¿Haz visto a N-Natsu?—tartamudeó en un intento de cambiar el tema.

—¿De verdad?—le inquirió, acercándose lentamente hacia ella—¿Segura de que no estabas mirando a "cierta persona" del otro gremio?—señaló hacia la mesa donde justamente estaba Sting, ignorando por completo la pregunta de Lisanna.

Lisanna se sonrojó levemente mientras intentaba encontrar excusas, las cuales le fallaron.

—¡Lo sabía! —gritó Mirajane, llamando la atención de varias personas del gremio, solo para que la Strauss menor se levantara de su lugar y le tapara la boca.

—¡Shhh! ¡No lo grites!—Le susurró mientras la dejaba ir, solo para que juntara sus manos y saltara un poco de emoción.

—Quiero que me cuentes todo—Le dijo des pues de unos minutos, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros.

Lisanna suspiró tristemente mientras volvía a mirar en dirección del rubio. Se veía tan feliz con los demás.. Y con... Wendy.

Aun no podía creer que estaba celosa de una niña de trece años.

—No hay mucho que contar —le confesó—la verdad es que apenas y le he hablado en estas semanas.

—¿Te estas rindiendo?

No contestó.

Para su sorpresa, su hermana la abrazó. Se separó de ella un minuto después, mirándola fijamente los ojos.

—Te gusta mucho ¿Verdad?—le preguntó, a lo que su hermana menor solo pudo asentir.—Entonces no te rindas.

—Pero apenas he estado con él.

—¿Y eso que importa? —Su respuesta la sorprendió.—Tu misma dijiste que apenas haz estado con él y aun asi te gusta. No le veo el problema.

—P-Pero-

—No—le interrumpió firmemente, suspirando y poniendo una dulce sonrisa en su rostro—Nunca sabrás a menos que lo intentes.—Su agarre en sus hombros se aligeró—Deberías confiar un poco más en ti, Lisanna. No te rindas sin intentarlo.

Sintió como si se le quitara un peso de encima. Mirajane tenía razón. Todo el tiempo solo se había quedado sin hacer nada, perdiendo todas las oportunidades que tenia. Se había rendido sin siquiera intentarlo. De verdad que había sido estúpida.

—Tienes razón—le dijo mientras intentaba evitar que algunas lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos, solo para abrazar a su hermana—Eres la mejor, Mira-nee.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y para cuando es la boda?

—¡Mira-nee!

* * *

Iba caminando tranquilamente por Magnolia, disfrutando lo más que podía del hermoso día que presentaba... O por lo menos eso estaría haciendo sino estuviera buscando a "cierto rubio" por toda la ciudad.

Unos días después de hablar con Mirajane, había pensado que lo mejor para ella era ser directa y decirle de una vez por todas lo que sentía, incluso si no le llegaba a corresponder, por lo menos lo intentó.

Aunque para su mala suerte no estaba en el gremio y no la dejó con otra opción más que buscarlo por la ciudad.

Fue entonces que por fin lo vio no muy lejos en el parque.

—¡Sting!—gritó, efectivamente llamando su atención, dándose cuenta de que el rubio no estaba solo.—¿Wendy?

—¡Oh! ¡Hola Lisanna!—Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia ella con Wendy en sus talones.—Cuanto tiempo, ¿no?

—Hola Lisanna—saludó la chica de cabellos azules, aunque se le notaba que no estaba a gusto con su presencia.

—Wendy—le sonrió al verla, aunque no fue alegría lo que sintió.

Volvió a poner su atención en el rubio. Tenia que hacerlo, ahora.

—Sting—dijo un poco seria, llamando su atención—Necesito... Hablar contigo—mencionó—... A solas.

Sting la miró extrañado por un momento, solo para asentir y girarse hacia Wendy.

—No tardo—le indicó mientras tomaba la mano de Lisanna y se alejaba un poco del lugar en el que estaban, soltando su mano cuando terminaron de caminar—Entonces... ¿Que querías decirme?

La albina sintió como si todo el valor que tenia, de pronto se esfumara. De pronto se sentía nerviosa otra vez. ¿Qué era lo qué iba a hacer otra vez?

—Tierra a Lis—una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, solo para encontrarse Sting a unos milímetros de distancia, tanto así que podía sentir su respiración.—¿Te encuentras bien?

—S-Si—le respondió alejándose lentamente de él.

Fue entonces que sus ojos se encontraron y un pedazo de su valentía volvió. Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces.

—Me gustas.

Las palabras salieron de ella antes de que pudiera detenerse, sus manos cubriendo su boca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

La cara de Sting era todo un poema, incluso parecía en shock con los ojos abiertos como platos y un pequeño rubor decorando sus mejillas.

—Y-Yo—dijo, intentando buscar las palabras.

Pero justo antes de que pudiera terminar, Wendy se les acercó.

—Tenemos que irnos Sting-san—le aviso Wendy con una pequeña sonrisa—Se está haciendo tarde.

No esperó ni un minuto más para salir de allí. No podía soportarlo. Solo quería llegar a su casa antes de que Mirajane la atacara con preguntas. Necesitaba estar sola.

Pudo escuchar su nombre a lo lejos, pero no hizo caso.

Solo quería salir de allí.

—¡¿Qué?!

El gremio se llenó de ruidos y quejas ante la noticia que recién habían recibido.

—¡¿Como que se van?!

—¡No pueden irse!

—¿Ni siquiera pueden quedarse una semana más?

—¡Silencio!—gritó Makarov, haciendo que el gremio le prestase atención—Como ya les dije, es hora de que Sabertooth se vaya, ya que estan a punto de cumplirse las cuatro semanas del intercambio y el ultimo tren de Crocus partirá en cualquier momento.

Lisanna se sorprendió ante la noticia. Apenas había sido ayer cuando pudo confesarse y ahora... Ya si que no tenia oportunidad.

—Lisanna ¿Te encuentras bien?—escuchó la voz de su hermana a su lado, solo para negar con la cabeza—Aun puedes ir a despedirte si quieres.

Lisanna negó con la cabeza. ¿Para qué iba a hacerlo si ya perdió su oportunidad?

—No me siento bien, Mira-nee—se excusó mientras se iba—Si me necesitas estaré en la enfermeria.

Vio como su hermana menor entraba en una de las habitaciones del gremio. De seguro que tenia el corazón roto, y ella no se iba a quedar viendo como su hermana sufría por amor.

En ese momento, las piertas del gremio se abrieron para revelar a Sting, quien al parecer se negaba a irse para despedirse... Y armar una pelea con Natsu.

Una idea se le vino a la cabeza, una sonrisa malevola adornaba su rostro mientras se dirigia al complot que habia armado el rubio.

—¡Oh, Sting!

* * *

Se había encerrado en la habitación de la enfermería. No quería ver a nadie en ese momento.

Lisanna se sentó en una de las camas de la habitación. Había desperdiciado todo el tiempo haciendo nada y cuando hizo algo, huyó. Lágrimas de frustración se acumularon en sus ojos. De verdad era una inútil.

—¿Lisanna?

Y ahora pensaba que estaba escuchando a Sting.

Sus lágrimas cayeron mientras escuchaba cono alguien intentaba forzar la puerta y luego la dejaba en paz.

—¡Ahí estas!

Dio un grito cuando vio a Sting entrando por la ventana. El rubio se bajó de allí y la miró completamente con una cara de preocupación.

—Lisanna ¿Es verdad?

Lisanna se restregó los ojos en un intento de detener las lágrimas, algo confundida cuando Sting la tomó de los hombros.

—Sting—murmuró, su mirada intensa la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—¿Estas embarazada?

Y ahí se fue todo.

—¿Q-Que? ¡No!—le gritó—¿Quien te dijo eso?

—E-Es que... Mirajane—confesó—me dijo que te sentías muy mal y-

—Ya entendí—le interrumpió—S-Si me siento mal, pero no es porque estoy embarazada.

Sting la miró un rato confundido, solo para ponerse serio otra vez.

—Sobre lo de ayer-

—Olvídalo, solo... Olvídalo.

—¿Segura?

—Si.

—¿Incluso si te dijera que me atraes?

—Incluso si- Espera, ¿qué?—Lisanna lo miró sorprendida, viendo como el chico le sonreía ligeramente.

—Me llamaste la atención desde que me hablaste. Eres linda y parecías alguien genial—dijo, aun sonriendo —Natsu-san y los demás me hablaron mucho sobre ti. Eres interesante.

Lisanna solo pudo sonrojarse un poco mientras escuchaba aquellas palabras salir de su boca.

—Se que no pude hablar mucho contigo por salir con Wendy, le prometí muchas cosas. Pensaba en ella como una hermana menor.—mencionó algo apenado—Pero eso se puede resolver, aun me debes mostrar la ciudad después de todo.

—Si—rió con tristeza, recordando lo que le había dicho hace semanas—Algún día será.

—¿Por qué no hoy? El día aun no termina.

—Te tienes que ir—le recordó, solo para que el chico sonriera nervioso.

—Puede que es posible que me haya perdido el tren por venir aquí—le confesó.

Lisanna lo miró, viendo como se removía en el lugar nervioso. Lo mas probable era que su hermana lo había amenazado o algo por el estilo, pero la verdad, apreciaba el hecho de que había ido ahí por ella.

—Entonces... ¿Aun quieres ir?

La albina lo miró con una enorme sonrisa.

—Me encantaría.

No iba a dejar que otra oportunidad se le escapara de las manos.


End file.
